


Morning Routines

by chocola_lover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, seriously will die for these two, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Sometimes you just need a cup of coffee, no matter how annoying the barista may be
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> AN ENTIRE CHUNK GOT DELETED IM SORRY

Kalos was, by all definitions, a lovely region, one which held sparks of an uperclass nature, or perhaps merely romantic. No town nor city seemed to escape such an atmosphere, and it was rather easy to be sucked in.

Lumiose City was, as expected, no different, perhaps such moods were even elevated. It was, after all, nicknamed 'The City of Lights'. And could you truly name over five people who could avoid slipping into a nightlife of laughter and love? The mornings were no different however, merely less extravagant lights and more warm sun.

This grand city was doted wirh a few larger attractions such as a grand gym of Clemont, or the lab of Professor Sycamore. Hell, there was even a studio for up and coming models. So if we subtract celebrities from the equation, it wss safe to say the finest thing which drew people in were the seemingly endless blocks of fashion bouquets, high-end restaurants, cafes of brightest pastels, and of course coffee shops.

Madie had never intended to settle in such a place as Lumiose City. It was suffocating at times, the romantic aspect far from her scene, and the upbeat or posh attitude of tourist and citizens alike! The girl, who's eyes were wine-red, never did want to fall in love with such a city. Somehow, some way, she had fallen into a deep trance with the way it changed around her. No second the same.

So it was no stretch to say she quickly found work, an apartment, and had gladly settled into a routine within a place such as this. Oh but what was this routine she spoke of? Most was your average routines any person easily had, the only difference would be the small coffee shop she slipped into every morning.

It was a cozy place, slightly out of her way yet with an early enough start Madie had time to settle in for a cup or two and a brief chat.

The building itself also lacked much originality. Your most stero-typical hidden away welcoming place. The coffee was rather average as well; no matter how long the list, you got exactly what was expected, average without a single twist or spark.

It was odd, Madie was a female whom- though didnt have refined tastes did quite enjoy a proper cup of this beverage, and the silence of being alone. So what had dragged her to a place were neither of those wishes were granted? Simple. The simple atmosphere. It was far different then anything around it, always rather quiet; soft music in the background. On far more then one ocassion the brunette had nearly slipped into a state of sleep, only catching herself the a quick snip from the barista.

A day like today failed to be different, the dratini themed bell ringing as Madie opened, and of course, closed the door of the establishment behind her. Hair slicked back into its regular, wavy ponytail, and a suit dressing her figure.

It took not even a glance upwards to recongize the grumbled 'good morning!' which has greeted her. Lance. She wasn't exactly sure of the males position in the store, a mere employee? Manager? Owner? Whatever it was she saw the barista quite often, or more precisely, every morning. Today clearly not any different.

Slipping into a bar stool she rested placed her elbow on the counter, she tilted her hand back so her palm was upwards and rested her chin down, eyes cloudy with a tired daze. She never slept much. Maybe that was the cause of her desperate need for coffee every morning, and not one you simply popped in a machine and waited two minutes. Their coffee may be simply average but alas it was properly brewed.

With her spare hand she waved to Lance who had been sorting through mugs when she had entered, and after some hesitation of staring her down- wandered over. He was always alone, no coworkers aiding him in the sunrise, yet somehow the environment was never chaotic and mainted its peace as the few other regulars talked softly at tables.

Madie wrinkled her features, trying to place the taste. It was far from expected. Not bitter, oddly familar but in a way it shouldnt be. Almost like hot chocolate....but not quite. A combination she never would've expected. But...she set the mug down softly, head tilting as if musing how to phrase her answer.

But oh! It hit her. The pieces locking into place, and her wine-red eyes lit in suprise and enjoyment.

"It tastes like a strawberry? I think. Well it does...but with its own twist...strawberries and coffee doesn't sound to good combined into one flavor but this isn't half bad!"

Madie reached down to pick up the mug lightly and take another sip of the sweet, oddly energizing, coffee. Eyes tilting up to glance to at Lance's face. She nearly spit out the beverage. He was known to have negative reactions on many occasions yet currently he looked as if he may burst into flames of undying embarssment. For Madie would never know, those many sleepless nights attempting to perfect such a flavour was for the brunette and her alone. Though I presume it was safe to say Lance refused to admit it was for her either.

They were in love. A quickly deepening love. Neither knew, would likely still take awhile until they did. Dense fucks. But it was a rather content moment to sip this warmth with 'sweet little Lancie' watching with a hardly concealed smile.


End file.
